Game of Faith
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Faith wants to play a game with her favorite blonde slayer but depending on what choices Buffy makes it could end in either pleasure or pain. Let me know what you guys think of this and I will continue asap :)
1. Chapter 1

Faith had always enjoyed sex but not just your typical boring vanilla sex, she had always put her own twist on things whether that involve bondage, role-playing...Faith grinned to herself thinking back to when she used dress as a school girl for a guy who would take a bull-whip to her...Damn good times...

The brunette ran a single finger along the blade of her knife looking over at the blonde slayer she had been lusting after for years and several nights before they had spent the night together...but B was drunk...wasted...fucked...well yeah she was fucked...good and proper but the bitch doesn't remember..or so she says. Faith was waiting for the right opportunity to get the older slayer on her own and the games would begin...this time Buffy would be completely sober, and she would remember her time with the brunette for days...maybe even weeks...

The brunette's smile faded as the blonde looked over to her making the dark slayer stand to attention as Buffy cautiously walked over to her. Faith smirked as the blonde's eyes refused to meet with hers and she struggled to form a sentence. "We... need..um...patrol.." Her eyes were glued to the floor and her arms folded looking defensive as she tried to make sense. Faith raised a brow and took a step forward, placing the knife in her back pocket as she moved in closer to the nervous blonde. "Come again?" Faith replied flashing a wide grin...She wanted nothing more then to make Buffy cum again and again and again...Faith snapped out of it as Buffy raised her voice slightly. "Well Faith you coming or not?" Faith shrugged and took another step towards the blonde. "Where is everyone? House seems kinda quiet..." The brunette's eyes darted over the blonde's shoulder towards the kitchen. Buffy looked puzzled at the question and shook her head. "Um...oh...Bronze and Mom is working late...think Xander is still..."

Buffy was cut off as the brunette grabbed her knife and put it to her throat, pulling her wrists behind her back. "Works for me..." She pressed the blade further into the blonde's flesh forcing her towards the kitchen. "Faith! What the hell are you playing at? Buffy struggled in her grip and cried out as the brunette back handed her knocking her to the floor causing her to black out. Faith looked down at the blonde and grinned as she pulled the door open to the basement. "Now let's play!" the brunette said as she carried the unconscious slayer down the stair locking the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette studied the blonde slayer as she still lay unconscious on the basement floor...she thought back to the nights were she would return home to see her mom passed out on the couch or floor with an empty bottle of booze in one hand, and more often then not her mom's boyfriend would try and force himself on the young slayer, but she would never say anything because it was her word against his...or she would be accused of trying to destroy her mom's happiness...

"Ugh" Faith scoffed and lit a cigarette, before wiping a single tear that ran down her face. She walked over to the blonde and ran her fingers through her hair...god that hair...always loved that hair. Faith studied how beautiful the blonde really was...damn..them lips...her skin. Before the brunette knew what she was doing she bent down to kiss her...Dammit. She suddenly pulled herself away and turned her attention to the shackles beside her. She looked around and frowned. "Damn..really should have thought this through huh B ?"

The blonde slayer was slowly coming round as she felt something tighten around her wrists and her arms being pinned up as the brunette hooked the shackles through one of the water pipes on the ceiling. She let out a small whimper as she saw the brunette standing in front of her with an evil smirk. "There's my girl...thought you were never gonna wake...but I did notice you look so darn cute when your sleeping. The blonde tugged on the chains and narrowed her eyes at the other slayer who was shaking her head, a small laugh came from her as she watched Buffy struggle. "Ah..Ah...you don't wanna be doing that..."The brunette pulled her knife from her back pocket and tapped on the metal pipe. "You'll get wet...She smirked and raised a brow as she spoke.

The blonde swallowed hard looking down at the knife Faith was wielding and back into the dark slayer's chocolate brown eyes. "Why you doing this Faith ? What's this about huh? Please Faith...we can talk...you don't have to do this..."

The brunette stepped forward and pointed the blade of her knife inches from Buffy's throat. "No more talking...You know me...well actually you don't..never got to know me did ya..too busy with DeadBoy to give a single thought about me right? Faith scoffed and ran the cold blade down the other slayer's chest, a wide grin across her face as she felt the blonde's breath heighten slightly. "Not much of a talker..more of a doer...and here is what WE are gonna do...I wanna play a game...Why you may ask?.." Faith shrugged. "...Pretty much sick of yours! You really don't give a fuck about me do ya? You're just like everyone else!"

Buffy's eyes widened and she shuddered as the blade dug harder in her skin. "I do care Faith...if this about the other night..."

Faith saw red grabbing at her throat digging her nails into the blonde's soft flesh. "Don't even think about it! We're not talking about that...in fact...I'm tired of hearing you speak.." As she spoke she pulled a black piece of cloth from her pocket and forced it into Buffy's mouth tying it at the back. Faith signed happily. "Much better...now B...listen up...cause I am only gonna tell you the rules once and if I have to repeat myself..."

She dragged a black leather bag over to her feet and pulled out a riding crop, the sight of it made the blonde stand to attention and shake her head violently as fear came over her. Faith walked behind her, ripping the blonde's jeans from her throwing them to the floor before slapping her ass with the riding crop causing her to cry out. "Well you get the picture."

Faith tilted her head studying the blonde slayer, grinning at the pink and white laced panties she wore, her toned and muscular legs...Wow...she is so perfect. Faith shook off her thoughts, and grabbed the older slayer's hair pulling her back bringing own mouth to Buffy's ear causing her to shudder as the brunette's warm breath grazed over her skin. "You have no idea what I'm capable of B...and I don't think you wanna find out. So we are gonna play this little game and you are gonna do exactly what you are told and if you don't there will be consequences...Nod if you understand!"

Buffy felt tears run down her face as she felt helpless and humiliated, something she was not used to and slowly nodded her head slightly. Faith grinned and released her, before walking around to the front of her once again.

"Now your gonna pick a number between 1 and 10...but choose wisely cause what I have planned..some are treats..and some are tricks...Get 5 or more treats...You win...Get less then 5 and I win. Buffy gave her a confused look for a moment which the brunette noticed. "Oh...heh...If I win...your mine! You tell you're little geek pals about what happened between us and you will belong to me ! Maybe even get you a collar with my name on? What'cha think? No ? Too far?" She shrugged and leaned in to the blonde, inches from her face. "...and if you win...I'll leave town for good..you wont ever have to see me again.." Faith felt tears in her eyes for a moment as she spoke. "...You can go back to your perfect little life and you wont ever hear from me again!" Buffy swallowed hard and nodded again agreeing to the terms.

Faith ran her tongue over the blonde's cheek catching a tear and slowly released the black piece of material from her mouth. "So...B...may I take your order?"


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde's eyes were full of fear and she felt knots in her stomach as the brunette studied her up and down. "Faith...please...we can figure this out...you don't need to..." Buffy begged, tears running down her cheeks. The younger slayer narrowed her eyes and punched the blonde across the face cutting her lip. "What did I just say huh? Choose a number!"

Buffy was panicked, she had never seen Faith so raged and was terrified what the brunette was going to do next if she didn't cooperate. She took a deep breath and whimpered slightly as the brunette wiped her tears from her cheeks and brought up a bottle of water to her mouth. "Drink...cant have you passing out on me now...depending on how this goes...that may come later" Buffy gulped the water down ignoring the brunette enjoying the feeling of the liquid running down her throat quenching her thirst. "You done?" Faith pulled the bottle away from her and slammed it down on a nearby table before staring back at the blonde waiting on her answer.

Buffy looked back at her tears still in her eyes, her chest felt like it been crushed and her blood ran cold. She didn't want to fear the darker slayer, but Faith had never acted this way around her...ever and she found herself feeling more distraught with the thought of Faith leaving town...What the hell is wrong with me? She is probably gonna torture me to death down here and I'm worried about her leaving town...

The blonde's thought's were cut off as the brunette stepped forward and yanked on the shackles holding Buffy. "Tick...fucking Tok B!" The blonde winced feeling the metal cutting into her wrists and tried to compose herself before she spoke. Okay...you can do this...the faster you choose a number..the sooner this will be over. "7" the blonde said biting on her bottom lip nervously as the expression on Faith's face changed to a wide grin as she unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, cutting the material from her body, and with another two cuts of her knife the bra soon followed leaving the blonde in just her panties.

"7 huh...7 it is..." the brunette replied back to her as she opened what looked like the world's smallest cooler in which Faith took two ice cubes from and gripped them in her palm. "Good choice B...looks like you picked a treat" she smirked as she ran one of the ice cubes over Buffy's neck and slowly down to one her nipples making the blonde whimper slightly but this was was more of a whimpering moan...Faith had never heard anything so fucking sexy. She placed her mouth around the ice cube and moved it across the blonde to the other nipple as she brought the other past Buffy's stomach stopping just above her hips as the other ice cube teasing the blonde's nipples was slowly melting. She swallowed the now smaller ice cube which tasted of coconut and strawberries from the body lotion Buffy used on that lush soft skin of hers. Looking down at the blonde's panties she ran the other ice cube over the outside of the silky material, pressing it against her soft centre making the older slayer quiver. Her eyes were now closed and she was resisting from vocally showing any kind of pleasure this was giving her, goosebumps appeared all down her arms and legs as she felt the ice melting and her clit swelling against it.

The brunette took the opportunity and captured Buffy's lips with her own and slipped the ice cube inside her panties pushing it inside of her. "Faith...ner ah" she moaned against the other slayer's lips fighting her kisses not giving into her. The brunette pulled away and watched the blonde pull on the chains, her body tensing up as the ice melted inside of her and down her thighs. "Damn...wet panties already B?" Faith flashed an evil grin as she ripped them from her and dropped to her knees wrapping Buffy's legs around her neck before forcing her tongue deep inside the unwilling slayer moving the ice-cube around with her mouth and bringing her tongue over her soft centre causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure as the brunette's skilled tongue brought her to orgasm. She blushed hard and turned her head away from Faith's gaze as the brunette stood up facing her. "Never underestimate what I can do B" she raised a brow and lit herself a cigarette, dragging her nails down the other slayer's back. "So...next?"


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde swallowed hard and her eyes burnt slightly from the cigarette smoke. She didn't make a sound as the brunette studied her waiting on her to reply with the another number.

"You're sick Faith...fucking sick!"

Faith arched a brow and blew the cigarette smoke in the blonde's face. "And you're a hypocritical stuck up bitch..I guess we all have crosses to bear!" the younger slayer spat her warm breath caressing over Buffy's lips causing her to shudder. "Now you either choose a number or..." Faith was cut off by the blonde.

"Or you'll what? Punish me? Screw you Faith! I ain't playing your little sadistic game no more!"

Faith chuckled and brought the cigarette from her lips and dropped it onto the petite slayer's breast making her cry out in pain. "Sadistic? Oh B...you ain't seen nothing yet! And as for my game...you have no choice now..you agreed to the rules and that's final! So play nice twinkie !" She flicked the cigarette butt from Buffy's breast and grinned waiting on her reply. The blonde's eyes darted to the floor trying to hide her tears before she answered "2"

Faith tilted her head as she watched the tears slowly running down the humiliated slayer's cheeks before turning to the nearby black bag pulling out a black leather riding crop. "Hmm...well guess this makes it one all...for now anyway...plus I was looking forward to this one...She looked up to see the blonde pulling on the chain and sobbing quietly to herself. The brunette frowned as she ran the riding crop over the honey soft skin before pressing the end into her soft and wet centre before running her tongue over the leather tasting the blonde's arousal as she walked behind her and softly ran the leather crop down the middle of her spine stopping just above her ass.

Buffy's green eyes darted behind her in fear and anticipation and at the same time Faith brought her lips to the blonde's ear. "In answer to to your previous question...yes B..I am gonna punish you!" Buffy shook her head softly but in response the dark slayer wrapped an arm around her throat and slapped the leather crop against the blonde slayer's buttocks. "That wasn't a question B so you would do well to keep opinions to yourself...got it ? Now you're gonna count with me bitch!" Faith brought the riding crop down again even harder this time making the blonde whimper slightly.

"One..." she managed to speak. Each time the crop met her skin, the pain became more unbearable as the brunette would make each slap harder then the last.

"I cant hear ya B...what was that?" Faith taunted her. "Eight!" the blonde responded. When she reached ten, the younger slayer smirked as she looked down the honey soft skin now covered in red bruises and several cuts. Bringing herself around to the front of the chained up slayer, she slapped the riding crop once more against her centre before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Eleven?" Buffy questioned.

"That's right...your learning B!" The blonde turned her gaze away and shrugged slightly as she knew Faith was going to make her choose yet another number.

"Nine" she said softly her voice breaking.

Faith grinned over at her. "There's my girl!"


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy closed her eyes a few moments and pictured pulling the chains down from the wall and wrapping them around the brunette's throat. "Let's see how you like being punished!" the blonde spat as she tightened her grip and Faith cried out as she struggled to breath underneath the blonde.

"HEY!" Faith shouted over to the blonde snapping her out of the visual. "Am I fucking talking to myself here ?" Buffy shook her head at the brunette and frowned as she saw a huge grin over her face which made her blood run cold. Faith held out a small device with several buttons and attached to it was two wires with small pegs at the ends. Before Buffy could speak, the brunette attached the clamps to each nipple and slapped the blonde across the face. "Now pay attention...or this could get ugly!" The brunette pressed one of the buttons which sent a small shock through the blonde's nipples making her cry out. "See...and that's only setting one...maybe you wanna try setting six huh?"

Buffy shook her head and gritted her teeth as the pain ran through her body. "Please Faith...please I'll pay attention...please...it hurts!" the blonde begged feeling weak and pathetic hearing herself.

"It hurts huh? I know all about how much something can hurt...well someone...she comes into you're life and make you think you matter...turns out you're nothing to her...isn't that about right B ?" the brunette spat and pressed the second setting on the device causing the blonde to scream. The brunette smirked as the blonde's body shook all over and her breathing became rapid. Buffy tried to respond to her but Faith but her hand up. "Don't! I don't wanna hear your excuses! You're just like everyone else!" Faith chocked on her words as tears filled her eyes as she pressed the third setting sending an ear piercing scream around the basement.

The blonde tried to keep herself together but the pain was too intense. "Faith...please..please...!" The brunette ignored her pleads and punched her in the stomach causing her wince before pressing the forth setting. "NOOOOOOO AHHHHHHH! STOP STOP FUCK FAITH!...AHHHH! The brunette stood to attention as she noticed the blonde sobbing from the intense pain she was causing.

"Now...have I made my point or do you think we should go all the way to sixth base?" She grinned wide as she ran her fingers over the two last buttons. The blonde turned her gaze away trying to control her sobbing and didn't want to give the brunette ammunition but Faith wasn't caring much for the tears and skipped the fifth button looking at the blonde as her finger grazed over the sixth one. "Tell me why I shouldn't press this huh!"

The blonde turned to her and through her tears she said simply "Because killing me wasn't part of the game!"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, still keeping her finger on the button. "Who says it's gonna kill ya...if I wanted to kill ya B..." Faith grabbed her knife and pressed it against the terrified blonde's neck. "...You would be dead already and I would be bathing myself in your blood!" the brunette sneered.

Buffy shuddered and looked at the brunette with pure fear in her eyes. "I never realized you had so much rage in you. You're sick and you need help Faith! If you're gonna kill me just do it! I would rather be dead then listen to you for a second longer!" Buffy snapped back at the brunette. Before Faith could respond the blonde moved in closer to her as she spoke. "But the rules were clear...and right now you're the one who is winning so why don't we get this over and done with? The sooner we are done...the sooner you can leave town and be a distant memory..."

Faith scoffed and arched a brow. "And when did you become so confident twinkie ?" You don't think I will press this button..I will do it B ...you hear me I will fucking press it ! Buffy shook her head and shrugged. "And guess what Faith...I don't fucking care!"

The brunette pressed the button and watched as the blonde's body jolted and her screams lasted even longer then before. "You care now huh!" Fucking slut! Do you care now B?" Faith screamed in the blonde's face as she pulled the clamps from her throwing them along with the device across the room before slapping the blonde hard with the back of her hand, but Buffy refused to give her satisfaction and didn't respond to the pain instead she simply just said "Four"

Faith backed away from the blonde and lent against a nearby table, her hands were shaking, her breathing raged and her eyes full of tears before she simply took a small box from her bag with a pot of strawberries and cream like her small outburst had not happened. Buffy looked over confused. "Strawberries? You're gonna punish me using strawberries?" Faith smirked and turned to her. "Did you really just ask that? These are for you to eat...congratulations B you got ya self a treat...for now!"


End file.
